


Inner Truths on the Wall

by Diary



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Confessions, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. No one knows it, but Linda was the one who started it. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Truths on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note.

No one knows it, but Linda was the one who started it.

In one of the empty, never used classrooms, the walls were pure white. One day, she felt so tense and was so close to seriously considering suicide a valid option she took a permanent marker and neatly wrote, **I'm not my mother; I'm not going to die too young** , in one of the corners.

The letters were small and easy to miss.

Within a week, there were more anonymous messages.

**I stole the blueberry pie.**

**Kayla cheated on Miss Fitz's astronomy test.**

**Everybody says it was rape, but sometimes, I still feel that it couldn't have been. After all, I did go to park when I wasn't supposed to, and I did talk to him, a stranger.**

**I miss Ruby.**

**My best memory is of Halloween.**

Some of them were disturbing; some of them were confusing; some of them were obvious, such as: **Roger is being unfair; as much as I hate Near, the fact that he backed me should tell Roger that I didn't eat the chocolate mousse cake. I wanted to, but I didn't. I could understand if it was just Matt backing me up, but it's bloody Near!**

Some were unintentionally funny, such as the one below reading: **Mello is correct; he didn't eat the cake.**

Roger knew about the room, but he never said anything. Handwriting analysis could have easily told who wrote what, but there was an unspoken but strong rule no would try to figure out who did. Whenever someone was writing on the wall, they wrapped a ratty old sock around the knob and shut the door. No one dared open it when the sock was there.

**I'm pregnant, and I'm scared to death.**

**I think I'm gay.**

**I dream of being tied up and smacked.**

**He just wanted to have sex with a virgin; I was stupid, and I hate him. Rot in hell, Elliot!**

When the news of L's death came in, there was an influx of new messages.

**I never did anything to him. Why did he have to ruin my life? The battle lines are clearly drawn.**

**I'm scared of losing Roger.**

**Sometimes, I wish I never met them. My life would be so much easier if I hadn't. However, the saying is true: 'It's better to have love and lost than to have never loved at all.' Without my consent, they entered into my heart, and without my consent, they broke it. Yet, they'll never fully leave it.**

**I keep ordering too much chocolate before remembering that Mello isn't here anymore.**

**Matt looks terrible. Mello's a jerk for leaving him like this.**

One day, in the future, Wammy's will shut down, but no one will wash the walls in the empty classroom. Linda will sneak in one night with a shining flashlight.

Before she left, she took a picture of every secret on the wall, and when Wammy's first closed, she snuck back in and took another picture of every secret.

Still, she'll want to see them while in the room for one last time.

She'll cry when she reads: **It's been a challenge, but just as I loved L and Quillsh, I love all the children I've taken care of under this roof. Some have made more of an impression than others, but all have made me a better man. There's been laughter and smiles, tears and heartbreak, and outright confusion coupled with fear. I can only hope there will be more laughter to come, more tears to deal with, and more children to instil fear and confusion within me.**

Eventually, she’ll take one last long look at the walls full of daydreams, confessions, and general musings.

**I should have studied more for that chemistry test.**

**The answer is obviously that the chicken came first.**

**I had an abortion. There's going to be times when I feel very guilty, but I know I did the right thing.**

**Is it normal to dream of having sex wearing a chicken suit?**

**Jay is the hottest girl around.**

**I wish Matt had left Revi 3.**

**Roger has a stick up his bum!**

**I deserved an A on my sociology final.**

**Linda's paintings can be kinda creepy.**

**Tammy and Malia sitting in a tree/K-I-S-S-I-N-G/Tammy and Malia sitting in a tree/K-I-S-S-I-N-G/Tammy and Malia sitting in a tree/K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**Damn, I used to be such a jerk. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for being so cowardly as to leave a message on a wall instead of trying to make things right.**

**I think I made the biggest mistake I will ever make in not telling Mello I was in love with him before he left.**

**I'm never smoking pot again.**

**Call me crazy, but I know that I'm going to die before I reach twenty-one. Thanks a lot, L. If reincarnation is real, I hope you have to deal with having the two people you love more than anything rage battle. I hope you have to deal with knowing which side you'll be on if it comes to it, and I hope you have to feel the pain and guilt when you have to take that side. You couldn't have just shot Kira in the head. Oh, no. You had to draw the damn battle lines by getting yourself killed. Incidentally, if by some miracle, I do manage to make it back here, could everyone just pretend that I didn't have a nervous breakdown on the wall? Mello will give me an unimaginable amount of hell if he sees this, so, just cut me some slack, okay?**

**There's going to be apple pancakes in the morning. I've never heard of them until now. I wish morning would come already so I try them.**

**X/2=3 is incorrect.**

Taking a deep breath and drying the remaining tears from her eyes, Linda writes, **My name is Linda Jacy Doherty; I wrote the first message on these walls. 'I'm not my mother; I'm not going to die too young', and now, I'm writing to say that I was right. I've lived a long, happy life. Thank you for letting me know that I'm not the only one who has parts of them they want others to see but aren't ready to fully take the risk. I loved this place, and I hope someday someone else will love it and be provided with the same sense of belonging I was.**

Then, she leaves without looking back.


End file.
